I Won't See You Tonight
by 1upHero
Summary: Kiba knows he can fight anything...but can he fight through this? Kiba x Hinata x Naruto/ Kiba x Ino with some other couples. Read and review please.rated T, close to M. Only the 1st chapter is a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to begin a songfic but continue as a normal story. Please please please Read and Review...it helps to know, ya know?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any songs by Avenged Sevenfold

Song: I Won't See You Tonight (Part 1) by Avenged Sevenfold

Bold Lyrics Italics Memories

--

I Won't See You Tonight

**Cry alone, I've gone away**

**No more nights, no more pain**

**I've gone alone, took all my strength**

**I've made the change,**

**I won't see you tonight**

"_Because I hate you damn it! I don't want your god damn help...so screw you Naruto..." _

_"Kiba...I..." Naruto started_

_"Just leave..." Kiba replied_

_"K-Kiba...don't be like..." stuttered Hinata_

_"Like what Hinata!?" yelled Kiba_

_"Don't yell at her!"_

_"Why are you still here!? Get out! The both of you!" said Kiba as he threw the pitcher of water at the hospital wall. "I don't need you guys...I don't need any of you..."_

Kiba took a big swig of whiskey as he laughed, he felt kinda bad for yelling, but then again he didn't, it wasn't his fault, it was theirs and they had to know that. Standing up he brushed the dirt off of his pants, it was time for the big finale of his insane one man show. Walking closer to edge he laughed at his weakness, this wasn't exactly the way he wanted to go down but at this point Hokage Mountain was the next best choice in his head, he would see the city he loved and bleed for as he fell.

**Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood**

**All the ones around me,**

**I cared for and loved**

"This is all because of you_"_ he thought to himself.

"Kiba don't!" yelled a voice.

He smiled, he didn't think they'd figure it all out so quick "Looks like I underestimated you guys" he chuckled

"Kiba...cut the crap...this isn't how you want this to end and you know it" said Shino



"Blunt as always even in dangerous situations" he replied

"Kiba look, I don't know what I did to set this off, but honestly I can say I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up Naruto! You know damn well what you did!

"No. I don't!"

"You took her away from me!"

"So it was about Hinata..." Shino whispered

"Hinata?" question Naruto

"Who else moron! She was so obsessed with you when we were kids and you ignored her for Sakura! When you left for those few years I became closer to her finally thinking I could replace you in her heart and look what happens! You've been here for only a few months and you've already taken her..." A tear ran down Kiba's face as Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"K-Kiba!" exclaimed Hinata

"How the hell do you know that!?" yelled Naruto

"Idiot...I have the nose of a dog...I could smell your scent all over her as soon as she came to training late that day..." The group went silent.

**Building up inside of me**

**A place so dark, so cold, I had to set me free**

**Don't mourn for me; you're not the one to place the blame**

**As bottles called my name, I won't see you tonight**

Kiba slowly began to back up.

"Kiba...not even Tsunade can save you from a fall like that..." yelled Sakura

"I'm not looking to be saved...I already told you guys...I don't need any of you"

"This end doesn't fit the means Inuzuka, this is ridiculous" said Neji

Kiba walked slowly closer to the edge...

**Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood**

**All the ones around me,**

**I cared for and most of all I loved**

**But I can't see myself that way**

**Please don't forget me or cry while I'm away**

"In all honesty it wasn't supposed to happen like this...I didn't plan for this conversation..."

"It doesn't matter dude just don't kill yourself over this!" yelled Naruto

"There has to be a better way..." said Shino

"I-I know this may not come across right b-but...Kiba you're my best friend and like a brother to me...you've always had a spot in my heart...and I've always cherished that" Hinata began to shed a few tears."Please...please don't do this..."

Kiba's stomach turned at the sight of Hinata's face…even when hating her he couldn't stand to see her hurt "Hinata please stop crying..."

**Cry alone, I've gone away**

**No more nights, no more pain**

**I've gone alone, took all my strength**

**But I've made the change,**

**I won't see you tonight**

Showing an opening both Neji and Shino rushed Kiba at full speed; Kiba taken back by their rush took a step back...not knowing it was his final one. As if someone pushed the slow motion button Kiba watched as the world became an edge of a cliff and an open sky with screams to match...

**So far away, I'm gone. Please don't follow me tonight.**

**And while I'm gone, everything, it will be alright.**

Kiba watched as his tears slowly floated above him.

"I'm sorry everyone...I'm so sorry" he choked out as he closed his eyes

**No more breath inside**

**Essence left my heart tonight**

And then the world went black...

**No more breath inside**

**Essence left my heart tonight...**

"**KIIIIIIBBBBBAAAAAA!"**

--

Well I hope you enjoyed reading this... like before R x R please.

- 1up


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and as always please Read and Review (please? ).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I didn't get a chance to have someone look at this.

--

Chapter 2: You're The Girl I've Dreamed About

**2 months earlier...**

It was a gutsy move but Kiba knew it was a "now or never" situation, he had her hands grasped in his and Hinata blushed furiously from his sudden affection. He smiled, he found it adorable...and arousing but he cared for her too much to make that move. Slowly he moved his face in, so close he could feel the heat of her breathe on his lips. He licked his lips as he continued to fight off the animal instincts sounding off inside of him.

"K-Kiba..."she whispered

"Hinata..." he replied as he looked into her eyes "Hinata…there's something I want to tell you…I'm not great with words...and regardless about how you feel about Naruto… I"

And then suddenly the one thing he never expected to happen happened, on her the tips of her toes she reach up and began to kiss Kiba. Kiba was so blown away his knees almost buckled, the most timid girl in all of the Leaf Village had made the first move. He felt a little emasculated that she made the move before him but really what did that matter? The girl he would absolutely die for was in his arms kissing him, life for him was at its almost best. Pulling away her eyes went wide, she couldn't believe what she just did.

"Wow Hinata...that was uhh gre-" he started

"Ah! I-I-I um have to go! see you at training tomorrow Kiba!" She yelled as she ran away.

Kiba frowned, kissing him and running away wasn't exactly a good sign, but it was Hinata after all, he laughed as he shook his head. Turning the other way he began to walk to his house with a smile a mile wide across his face. The next day Kiba came to their team training ground earlier than usual to try an get a chance to talk to Hinata some more, so he waited. Kurenai was the first to come.

"Kiba? You're here early? What's the occasion?" she asked.

Kiba turned away so she wouldn't see him blush "So I'm early for once.."

"It's just weird is all"

"Stranger things have happened..." a smile crept across his face.

"Look Kiba, there's something we need to discuss, it's about Hinata .She came to my house after your little date...Kiba...she was crying"

"C-Crying? What for?" Kiba was worried, crying afterward isn't how it's suppose to go...did he force her in someway to kiss him? He felt like a scumbag. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Kiba… I don't know if you noticed or not...but Hinata…well"

"Please Kurenai, just tell me what's wrong with Hinata"

"Is everything alright with Hinata?" said Shino as he arrived.

"No Shino, everything is fine, I was just talking with Kiba...you two go train. Kiba I'll talk to you later"

"I see" Shino was pissed, he hated nothing more than being left out. He began to walk to an area set up specifically for Kiba and himself, Kiba followed him sluggishly. How could I make her cry? What the hell is happening? Kiba finally looked around and noticed they weren't at their regular training ground. Shino sat down against a near by tree.

"Shino?" questioned Kiba

"Akamaru isn't with you, still sick I presume?"

"Mm, for a few more days at least"

"Then I see no reason to train, for right now at least. The reason I came here first is to talk"

Kiba laughed "You? Talk? Riiiight" Shino remind silent, Kiba apologized, he didn't think he was actually serious.

"Something's wrong with this group and I want you to fill me in"

"Blunt as always Shino...but what makes you think something's wrong?"

"Kurenai's face...it had a hint of sadness and pity, I never seen her face like that before, you were actually early for once."

"Oh ha ha" Kiba replied sarcastically.

"And Hinata said she wasn't coming to train, that's how I know something is a miss"

"You should be a ninja detective you know that. Shino Holmes and his trusty side kick Kiba Watson, and together we'll-" Kiba joked

"Kiba." Shino wasn't laughing.

"So you talked to Hinata?"

"No, not directly, I went to her family compound to see if she wanted to walk with me here but when I arrived Neji was already there with an answer " Miss. Hinata isn't feeling well Aburame, she'll train with me here today and resume practice with your team tomorrow or the following day, these are the wishes of Miss Hinata, please tell that to Miss Kurenai" and he shut the door. It's strange though, Hinata never misses practice for any reason, she's trained with us before sick"

"Let it go Shino. It's no big deal" Kiba began to get up but Shino pulled him back down.

"Kiba, I would like an answer to my question"

"I said drop it Shino"

"No" he replied. Kiba was getting angry. _"What the hell is his problem!?"_

Kiba growled and clenched his fist, he didn't like to speak of wounded pride, in fact he hated it, but this was Shino after all, out of anyone he could always trust him with anything.

"Fine. If you have to know it's about last night, after we had ramen I walked Hinata home, and on the way there things got...complicated..."

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Fine. Continue."

"So we were almost at her family compound and I…well…she...she uh, kissed me"

"Hmm, I see" His voice had an approving tone in it, but with Shino, who knows, always the box of mysteries he was.

"I don't know what to tell you about Kurenai, seriously, I'm just as confused as you are...before you came she said Hinata ran to her crying"

"Looks like you're a bad kisser" he said. Kiba could of sworn he saw him smile.

"When the hell did you get a sense of humor..." replied Kiba.

Shino stood up and brushed his pants. Motioning over to the training ground, the two spent the few hours training, Kiba although at a disadvantage, put up a good fight but was the loser at the end...he cursed his emotions for screwing him up. It was past Noon and both men's stomachs were sounding off loudly. Kiba laughed as he rubbed his stomach.

"Buy ya lunch?" offered Kiba

"Definitely" replied Shino

"I just have to tell Kurenai we'll have to talk some other time" said Kiba, but after 20 minuets of searching she was no where to be found, Kiba was surprised he couldn't pick up her scent.

"She must have gone home" said Shino

"Or to see Hinata..." Kiba was depressed again. What did she mean by Hinata was crying? And what did she have to tell him? Thinking about it just made him angrier.

"Come, lets go eat"

Walking into the ramen shop the two seated themselves at a table in the corner, a place they usually sat at. Noticing the table was a little dirty they began to clean it off when Kiba picked up a small unopened bottle in a brown paper bag from under the table. Opening it he smelt it lightly and pushed it away instantly, he nose burnt from the sensation but made him curious. Slowly he took a quick swig and cringed.

"Jesus Christ that burned all the way down!" yelled Kiba

Shino took the bottle and smelled it. "Whiskey" he replied

"What the hell? How do you know that?"

"My old man drinks this whenever his friend from the Tea Country visits, I tried it once and I won't ever again"

"Ha, what's the matter? Can't handle it?" Kiba laughed

"By your first reaction neither can you" replied Shino. Angered, Kiba snatched the bottle back and took a few more gulps, his body shook from the disgusting taste and burning sensation that ran through his body but he tried his best to fight it to prove Shino wrong.

"Heh, nothing I can't handle, after all, a man like me has to be strong against everything...even alcohol"

"Hmph" replied Shino as they sat down and ordered their food. Finishing their meal, they paid or rather Kiba paid and they left. Before parting ways Shino grabbed Kiba's shoulder.

"I want you to dump that crap out...I've seen what it can do to a person...farmer, trader, ninja...they're all the same when it comes to that...some can control it...some fall to its power..."

Kiba looked at Shino and smiled "Yeh, I will...thanks buddy" parting ways Kiba made his way to stream near his home. Pulling the bottle from his pocket he opened it and held it above the river, but didn't drop it or tip it, just stared at it. He took one last swig and laughed.

"This isn't so bad, besides I'm strong enough to fight this..." He put the bottle in his pocket and ran into his house and right to his room stashing the bottle in a bag and then in a loose board in his bedroom floor. Aknocking came to his door.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah Hana?" slowly she entered his room sniffing the air, Kiba became nervous… "Stupid dog traits…" He said to himself.

"Why does it smell like whiskey in here?"

"I split some on me at the ramen shop. Someone left some behind when Shino and I were cleaning up our spot." She stared at him for a few moments… "W-what?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to say goodnight and goodbye, Mother and I are leaving on our mission early tomorrow, are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Of course, no problem at all"

"Alright, love you"

"Love you to sis, be careful"

"We will" She smiled and exited his room, Kiba breathed normally again. Unfortunately before laying down to sleep he made a visit to the toilet, he learned rule 1 of drinking: Don't drink it so fast...

--

And that's chapter 2, I should have chapter 3 up before the weekend hopefully. R and R - thanks

- 1up


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Blah blah blah chapter 3 blah

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..

Read and Review

Italics Thought or Memorys

--

Chapter 3 : Boys Don't Cry

_"So why did you leave during practice Kurenai?" asked Kiba. Honestly he had no idea how he was even performing normally with his killer headache, he cursed whiskey._

_"I went to see Hinata, I promised to have lunch with her. It was fun." _

_"I see...how is she? I never got the chance to talk to her...not that I'd know what to say..."_

_"She's good, she's just a bit confused is all Kiba, you know she's not the best at speaking her feelings or express what she's thinking.."_

_"Mm..."_

_"So I'm allowing you to miss practice, now go" commanded Kurenai_

_"What? Why? How do you know I won't just skip it and go home?" question Kiba_

_"If you two don't settle things our team will be a mess, so go see Hinata, your training won't progress much without Akamaru anyway." She put her hand on my shoulder "Just be willing to listen, she has a lot on her mind and even more to say...and if I find out you didn't talk to her you'll be training with Guy and Lee...green spandex and all!" and with that Kiba ran to the Hyuuga compound as fast as he could. No way in hell would he be caught dead in those spandex._

A few days went by since then and Kiba found himself cloud gazing, he took a swig from the bottle, he got the day off again and figured what better way to celebrate...thought it was 11am. He laughed, he finally understood what Shikamaru saw in cloud gazing though he felt it was better whiskey. Not caring about the footsteps headed his way he choose to continue with what he was doing.

"Inuzuka what are you doing here?" Shikamaru said as he sighed "And what are you drinking?"

"Wouldn't my story be too "Troublesome""Kiba laughed

"Hmph" Shikamaru sat down next to him."Really though, why are you here?"

"Am I that much of a problem?"

"Just answer my question." said Shikamaru

"Just taking a little well deserved break...and its whiskey."

"Hmm, woman trouble I see..." Shikamaru smirked

Kiba slammed the bottle on his leg "Jesus, am I that transparent with you people?"

Shikamaru smirked as he lit up a cigarette "Nope, I happened to overhear a conversation between Hinata and Ino at the flower shop"

"The flower shop? Why was she there?"

"Someone gave her some flowers and she went to go see Ino to see if she might know who sent them. Was it you?"

"Nope..."

Shikamaru laid back on the grass "So she kissed you huh? You guys dating?"

"Nope...I wish we were though...I just...I just wish she could see me in the same light I see her..." Kiba closed his eyes as his conversation with Hinata ran through his head.

_"Kurenai told me you were crying afterward...what's that all about?" Kiba asked Hinata_

_"K-Kiba...I need t-to tell you something...but I… "Hinata handed him a glass of water._

_Kurenai's voice ran through his head "Be willing to listen Kiba, you know how she is..." Stupid Kurenai...he sighed "Go ahead Hinata it's...all right..."_

_Fidgeting in her seat she began to play with her fingers "I…I made a m-m-mistake kissing you Kiba...I w-was caught up in t-the moment...I know you're my good friend and I shouldn't have done something this careless...please...please don't hate me.." his heart shattered as well as the glass in his hand but Kiba barely noticed the pain..."a mistake...it was all a god damn mistake..." Kiba sat there silent bleeding from his hand...he was floored._

_"Kiba please say something...Kiba...Kiba"_

"Hey you wanna answer me!" Shikamaru yelled. Taking a drag from his cigarette he sighed " So damn troublesome..."

Kiba shook his head "Mm?, sorry about that...I zoned out a little. What did you say?"

Shikamaru sighed "I said so why are you ignoring her? she said something but I couldn't hear her answer and bunch of kids ran in to buy flowers for their mother."

"Flowers huh?...that son of bitch..."

"What ?" Shikamaru said as he put out his cigarette.

"Naruto...Naruto is the answer..."said Kiba

"The answer?"

"For everything..."

"Since when did two plus two equal Naruto?"

"This village should friggin breed comedians instead of ninjas..."

"What?"

Kiba sighed "The flowers Nara, he sent her the flowers..."

"Naruto? Really? I thought he was still caught up in Sakura?" Shikamaru grabbed the bottle back and finished it off .

"I thought so too but I guess I was wrong...look Shikamaru, I know what I'm doing. I can't let her think things are just gonna smooth out easy...this is the best possible way in my head"

"What? How this even close to a good idea? I understand what you're getting at but that could do some real damage, Hinata isn't like other girls, she's much more fragile...this whole things seems so.."

"Troublesome?" Kiba laughed "Get a new line dude"

"After you get over yourself dog boy." Shikamaru stood up and brushed off his pants "I gotta go train with Chouji and Ino...if I'm late I won't hear the end of it from Ino"

"Sounds like you got some girl problems yourself"

"Tell me about it...You gonna be coming here a lot?"

Kiba shrugged "Maybe, depends if I can get away from practice"

"Why aren't you at practice anyway?"

"Akamaru is still sick, can't really train without him"

Shikamaru sighed as he began to walk away."Naruto means well, you know if he does something its only with good intentions, if he was the one to send her flowers give him a chance to explain ya know? This could be am anthill of a situation, don't go and make out into a mountain"

"Maybe..." But right or wrong he's been spending a lot of time with Hinata...and he was beginning to worry. Kiba hadn't seen Naruto in sometime, he thought back to the last time they met up.

_"So how about I treat you guys to some ramen, I haven't had any lately, training is killing me" Naruto offered smiling. _

_"Sorry, I have to decline, I have to train with my father, some other time." said Shino as he walked away._

_"Kiba you game?"_

_Kiba shook his head "No"_

_Naruto frowned "Aww you guys are no fun...hey, where's Hinata?"_

_"Hell if I know...probably at home or with Kurenai or something" said Kiba_

_"Dude what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing I'm fine just a little sick" Naruto raised his sleeve over his mouth and laughed nervously. Kiba sighed "You're an idiot..." he couldn't believe Naruto actually fell for it. "I gotta go" Kiba began to walk away._

_Parting ways Naruto made his way around to find Hinata, on his way he ran right into Shino._

_"I've been looking for you Kiba" he started "Kurenai wants you to report back to training tomorrow, she talked to your mother and was told Akamaru is better and can see no other reason for your absence."_

_"I have my reasons Shino..."_

_"Kiba"_

_"I'll try...I'm not feeling to great myself..." Kiba knew this wouldn't work with Shino like it did Naruto but he gave it a shot._

_Shino sighed "That's not going to work with her, but Hinata on the other hand has been worried about you...she said if I saw you to tell you-"_

_"I don't care" Kiba cut him off "I don't care what she has to say..."_

_"You're making a bigger deal of this than it really is..."_

_"Yeh well it wasn't your heart that got crushed!" Kiba shouted._

_Shino sighed "But most importantly you are to report to the Hokage's office at 8am tomorrow, she has some business to discuss with you."_

_Kiba's gave him a confused look "Me? What the hell does she want with me?"_

_"No idea, a mission perhaps but I have to be going, see you at practice..maybe."_

_Kiba yelled out to him "Stop acting like this is my fault Shino"_

_"Try thinking about this from Hinata's side Kiba" he yelled back_

_Kiba growled, normally he would try to look at it from another perspective but he didn't want to play "Nice Guy" this time._

_**A Week Later**_

Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs Kiba quickly hid his unopened bottle under his bed. It was getting harder and harder to hide his drinking from his family and friends, the moment he slipped up, it was all over. Hearing a knock on his door, Kiba fixed himself and reached for a book.

"It's open" he responded flipping it open.

"H-hi K-Kiba..." Kiba froze

"Hinata..." slowly Hinata made her way into his room. Kiba could see the discomfort in her face, he knew she came here to try and talk but didn't know where to begin.

"Stop being so proper Hinata you can sit down " taking a seat on his chair she continued to stare at the floor.

"So..."

"Mm, h-how have you been Kiba...I h-haven't seen you in a few days..."

"Yeh, just been a little sick is all..."

"And Akamaru?"

"Doing better..." the room went silent " So why are you here?"

"I w-wanted to see how things went with the Hokage..."

Kiba's stomach turned just thinking about that day "Uh, fine...just a little talk"

_Slowly Kiba made his way to the front of the Hokage office door. Shizune knocked on the door twice._

_"Master Hokage, Kiba Inuzuka has arrived" she said._

_"Send him in and please check up on my package Shizune"_

_"Of course" said Shizune as she lead Kiba into the office. "I'll be quick" Shizune vanished._

_Nervously Kiba sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. She tapped her fingers on her desk as she stared daggers at Kiba, he began to sweat._

_"Well Mr.Inuzuka, I've got some interesting things to talk to you about"_

_"O-oh?"_

_"Yes, quite interesting. A few ANBU members have been giving me reports on you while on duty. Apparently you've been seen skipping practice and drinking what appears to be alcohol. Are these allegations true?"_

_"I-I've been missing practice due to Akamaru being sick and then myself afterward..."_

_"Mmhmm, Kurenai has told me the same thing. And for the alcohol?"_

_"Soda. It was just soda."_

_"Oh? I see then. So then this wouldn't be yours then?" Tsunade pulled out an empty whiskey bottle."There is no excuse in this world that you can come up with to explain this, so I'll be frank about this. You are a teenager and are expected to make bad choices but as a soon to be Genin I can't allow you to set a bad example to the younger ones. I enjoy a bottle a sake here and there myself so can't yell at you without being a hypocrite so let's just leave this as a simple agreement. You keep your drinking under control and I won't have to discipline you, got it?" Kiba sat in shock, he liked whiskey but he enjoyed living a little more._

_"Y-yes ma'am" shuttered Kiba_

_"Before you go, have a drink with me" Tsunade smirked._

_10 minutes later_

_Tsunade threw another sake bottle at Kiba "Drink up"_

_"Fine" he responded taking a big gulp._

_She laughed "You talk real big Inuzuka"_

_30 Minutes later_

_"Please god no more sake!" begged Kiba barely able to sit straight_

_Tsunade laughed "I thought you liked drinking" she tossed what seemed to be the one hundredth bottle._

_1 Hour Later_

_Tsunade slammed her bottle on the table "Now that hits the spot! How you holding up there Kiba?"_

_Kiba could barely speak"I..it...hurts...no..can't...take..." he began to throw up in her trash can. Tsunade laughed._

_--_

Kiba shuttered at the very thought of it "Never again..." he said to himself

"So it was about your drinking problem..." said Hinata

"What?! who the hell said I have a problem! I have complete control over my drinking!"

"K-kiba I didn't mean-"

"Who the hell said that anyway!? Shino? Shikamaru? Naruto?" yelled Kiba

"Naruto w-would never say anything bad about you"

"Yeh bullshit..." Kiba grabbed the hidden bottle, Hinata gasped

"Kiba d-don't drink that stuff, it's terrible for you and can-" Kiba cut her off again.

"Hinata, why are you here exactly?"

"I'm worried a-about you Kiba"

"I haven't talked to you in days and suddenly I matter to you?"

"You've always matter to me...!"

"We'll I don't want you to care too much Hinata, wouldn't want you to regret doing that too..." said Kiba. He knew that last comment hit home.

Hinata eyes watered up "Kiba that's not fair..."

"You're right…it's not…"

"W- what's wrong with you Kiba? You're not yourself anymore!" Hinata covered her mouth, she said a little more than she wanted too.

Standing up Kiba walked over and opened his bedroom door "Whatever Hinata...please...just leave"

Hinata ran outta Kiba's room with tears in her eyes.

--

And thats chapter 3...hope you guys like it. And as always Read and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

I still wonder if people like this? R and R pleasDisclaimer: I don't own a damn a thing

And as always Read and Review please...hell just tell me if you even like it

--

--

**Chapter 4 Part 1: A Night Like No Other**

**A Few Weeks Later...**

It had been one month since he kissed Hinata, one month since he started drinking, 2 weeks since he told her to get out...He sighed as watched the clouds, he didn't have his whiskey on him, he stopped drinking in public areas since his last visit with Tsunade and he knew that the "talk" they had wasn't the end of it, he could smell the ANBU members that "randomly" passed near him "on duty". It wasn't he didn't take Tsunade's' threat serious, it was his life after all and no one but him had the right to run it. Kiba's nose flared at the smell of cigarettes approaching rapidly. Stretching, Shikamaru laid next to Kiba.

"No whiskey again? I'm shocked" said Shikamaru

"Screw you, stop making me feel like an alcoholic, I already told you I can handle it…" replied Kiba

"Mmm…" Shikamaru took a deep drag from his cigarette "So I hear you're throwing a party tonight, mind if I stop by?"

"It's open to everyone…just as long as they can keep it from reaching Tsunade's ears…"

Shikamaru laughed "Yeh I heard about that, just know that it could have been a lot worse". Kiba sighed he knew Shikamaru was right but he didn't want to admit it.

"Where do you get all this information?" asked Kiba

"Ino's flower shop, like before"

"So…then you must know about-"

"You throwing Hinata out? Yeh I know and so does everyone else by now at least." Shikamaru laughed a little before taking another drag.

"At least? Who the hell would know by now?"

"Hinata told Ino, so Chouji and I know because she won't shut the hell up about it, Ten Ten was there so figure maybe Lee but a definite on Neji, and Sakura was there so both Naruto and Sai know. As for Shino…I don't know"

"I've already told him" replied Kiba "He wasn't to happy about it"

_After Kurenai called off practice due to her sickness Kiba and Shino wondered around Konoha._

"_Hey Shino mind if we have a talk?..."Shino nodded in agreement, Kiba sat down on the nearest bench" So.."_

"_I heard you made her cry again? Kiba, do you find it funny to make her cry?"_

_Kiba growled "You know it's not like that Shino! She came into my house and called me an alcoholic to my face! What the hel 7 is that all about?!"_

"_She came out and called you an alcoholic? Really?"_

"_Yeh...well sort of, she didn't come out and say that exactly...but that's what she was getting at!"_

"_Well are you?" questioned Shino_

"_You know I'm not"_

"_I don't know anything Kiba. You lied and said you were going to dump it out when I told you to, how do I know you're not lying now?"_

_Kiba felt terrible, he did lie right to Shino's face then and he really had no reason to believe him now "Well…you can't….but what you can do is believe I can handle this"_

"_Mm"_

"…" _They sat a silence._

"…_So your families on vacation, you having that party you were thinking about?"_

"_Yeh dude, you should stop by"_

"_Mm, if I'm not busy I'll see what I can do"_

"_That's cool, come around… 8:30pm, tell some people if you come across them"_

7pm rolled around and Kiba was busy getting things ready, his heart was racing. It wasn't the fact that Tsunade might have found out, nor his own mother finding out, but it was this was going to be his first time seeing Hinata since that night. He smiled at the mystery that hung around that very idea…was tonight to be the night to set it off? or to end it all? He took a gulp of whiskey to calm himself. Within an hour almost everyone had shown up, everyone except Hinata and Naruto. He became nervous with that thought in his mind; Naruto was still neck deep in his Sakura obsession, he wouldn't do something as bold as to date Hinata…right? He always knew Naruto owned a huge piece of her heart that he could never take over, but would this fight push her to him? Kiba took another gulp, he was making himself sick thinking about it. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see who it was and saw Neji staring right at him. Kiba froze, he could feel the throw up build inside of him, Neji scared the hell out of him, how could he forget Neji was Hinata's cousin? She must of said something…or he's assuming something…in either case it was bad news…

"H-hey Neji g-glad you could make it" he stuttered

"Inuzuka. We have something to discuss." Said Neji.

"_Cold and straight to the point" _Kiba mumbled to himself. "Oh? Like what?"

"Hinata."

"What about her?"

"H-hi Neji…" Kiba turned around to see Hinata looking directly at him, Kiba blushed, even during a fight she knew the right way to tug at his heart.

"Hinata...you came" Kiba said

M-mm…"

Neji gripped Kiba's shoulder "Nevermind" he walked back over to his beer in the corner of the room next to Lee. Kiba wondered why anyone was letting Lee drink…

"Yeh…sure…"Kiba was confused, what the hell did Neji really want? If it was about hurting Hinata, Neji would have put him on the ground without a second thought….

The two fidgeted as they swam in the awkward silence.

"I'm glad you came…really" He laughed "It's funny...for a second I thought you were with Naruto"

"I am, h-he treated me to dinner and then we came here"

Kiba stood there shocked "Wait, what? D-does that mean you two are..." He stopped as he

saw Naruto walk through his front door.

"Are we what?" said Naruto as he joined their conversation.

"You know" said Kiba

Naruto and Hinata looked at him confused

"You know what I'm talking about" Kiba said again

"No, sorry Kiba I don't" replied Naruto

"I d-don't either Kiba"

"You gotta be kidding me…" he sighed "Together, I'm asking if you two are together"

"Together? Like how so?" questioned Naruto

Kiba sighed angrily "Are. You. Two. Fucking."

Hinata gasped as she turned and blushed while Naruto coughed harshly from choking on his own spit.

"K-Kiba please, i-it's not like that" said Hinata

"Dude! Come on!" yelled Naruto

"Well are you?" Kiba kept on pressing them.

"N-no" said Hinata

"That's not very convincing" replied Kiba

"This is going nowhere" Naruto sighed

"That doesn't answer my question" retorted Kiba

"No God damnit we're not!" Naruto yelled

"I-is it really that important Kiba?" question Hinata

"_YES! Of course it is! are you insane? I can't believe you haven't put all the pieces together Hinata"_ Kiba said to himself. He shrugged "No, not really" and with that Kiba turned around and joined his party. The night went on and it was fun and all but Kiba was sick of dodging Naruto and Hinata, and for some reason when he drank in front of the others he actually felt like an alcoholic…Taking a bottle of whiskey Kiba slowly exited his house through the backdoor and made his way to the small lake that resided a short ways from his house. Laying down on the grass he laughed and opened the bottle "Now this is my kind of party…"

"K-Kiba?" said the voice

Kiba jumped up "Hinata? What are you doing down here?"

"I f-followed you here, I wanted to talk"

"Oh…" Kiba sat back down as he motioned her to do the same. Slowly she made her next to him and sat down "So…" he began.

"N-Naruto and I….we aren't t-together like you think…"

"Mm hmm…"

"I-I'm serious!"

"Oh I bet…"

"W-what has been your problem lately Kiba!?"

"You of all people should know"

"It was just a kiss! It didn't mean anything!" Hinata yelled

"Yeh, easy for you to say! Your heart wasn't…never mind" he began to stand up.

Hinata jumped up and embraced him "N-no wait Kiba-"

"Well…if that's how you feel about our friendship…then I'll just cut right to the chase.."

Kiba detached Hinata from himself and stared deep into her eyes "Don't talk to me…ever again…" Kiba turned around and started to walk away, he didn't want to see the look on Hinataface… Kiba couldn't believe what he just did but she left him no choice…in his head at least. He didn't really think that one through and he knew it, they were teammates, how were they not going to be around each other?On the way back to the party someone stepped in front of him.

"Kiba!" He growled

"What the hell do you want Naruto…"

--

And that's Chapter 4, sorry for taking so long. Anyway Chapter 5 is on its way and should be done in a few days, hope you guys like it. And as always Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took forever to get released, a lot of crap came up /. This chapter is going to be the

first real chapter of couples, for now it's going to be Naru/Hina, Kiba/Ino and Ten Ten/OC/Neji.

Like I said it's for now, if you don't like it tell me your options… so Read and Review

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

_Italics – thoughts/memories_

**--**

**Chapter V: Goodnights and Goodbyes**

Kiba cursed as he began to rebandage his injured hand, he regretted everything about last night, good or bad it was all the same to him…a giant waste of time. _"Stupid Naruto…who the hell does he think he is…next time I see him…"_ Kiba mumbled in his head. He sighed, the way Hinata and himself left off didn't sit right with him, even though it was _**he**_ who decided to make it this way. He wasn't in the right state of mind…he hadn't been in a while; he'd be the first to admit that. Today seemed like one of those days were nothing made sense anymore…_I messed up bad. _He sighed as he heard someone knock on his door, he was in no mood for anymore guest and wasn't about to change his mind. Kiba swung his door open "What the hell do you….Kurenai? What are you doing here?" he leaned on the door frame.

Kurenai smiled "Can I come in for a sec? We need to talk Kiba"

Kiba turned his head "If it's about Hinata and Me I don't want to talk about it"

Suddenly Kurenai grabbed Kiba's injured hand and twisted it around his back.

"Damn it! That hurts! Ah!" Kiba yelled as Kurenai squeezed his hand.

"Imagine this being Hinata" She squeezed hard again as Kiba cried out again. "Well? How does it feel?"

Kiba was getting angry, has much he hated to admit it she was way stronger than he and could put him out in 1 simple Genjitsu. With his injured hand he gripped her wrist and reversed Kurenai, he pressed her up against the wall with his body.

"Hmph, that was far too easy…you let me counter you…why?" He whispered from behind.

"You caught me off guard…" she responded "Or did you?" Kurenai's body turned shape and transformed into a body vines that instantly wrapped themselves around Kiba "Attacking your teacher like that, shame on you Kiba" Kiba sighed, he was stupid to pull that move or to even think it was that easy. Slowly the vines dropped to the ground and the genjitsu faded.

"Gee thanks" sarcastically replied Kiba

"You ready to talk now?"

"Mm..." Kiba began to walk towards town. Kurenai walked with him.

"Why is your hand bandaged up?, what happened last night Kiba?"

"You say that like Hinata hasn't already ran to you and told you…"

"She hasn't, honestly…she's been with Naruto so much lately that I've barely seen or talk to her except at practice, which on that note I must ask when you'll be gracing us with your presents again."

Kiba clinched his fist, just thinking of Naruto alone made his blood boil but Hinata and he spending time along together was pushing him off the edge.

"I'm still sick…" He responded as he coughed lightly on his sleeve.

"Liar…So tell me"

Kiba sighed…two out of three wasn't a bad stat…"Fine…"

_Naruto growled as he cracked his knuckles "Kiba!"_

"_What the hell do you want Naruto?"_

"_Why are you treating Hinata like that?!"_

"_This doesn't concern you Naruto, mind your own business…"_

_Naruto grabbed Kiba by the collar "Well I'm making it business. Now apologize to her!"_

_Kiba laughed "No"_

"_KIBA!" Naruto pulled his fist back ready to swing, Kiba readied his to retaliate. Sudden Hinata came over _

"_Thank you Naruto" Hinata grabbed Naruto's fist and lowered it "I a-appreciate you sticking up for me, but this between Kiba and myself. Walk me home please?"_

_Naruto and Kiba stared long and hard at each other, Naruto released Kiba and began to walk away with Hinata "You need to get your act together!"_

_Kiba growled "Get back here Uzumaki!, you can't act all tough and walk away! Be a man and back those words up" Kiba began to advance Naruto and Hinata when Neji stepped in his way."Get out of my way Neji"_

"_Not a chance Inuzuka, if it was just Naruto I wouldn't intervene but Hinata is with him and I won't allow any unnecessary danger around Hinata." They stared each other down "Don't make me use force"_

_Kiba scoffed, if this got too big Tsunade would hear of it somehow and that would just cause so much unneeded shit…Naruto may have won tonight, but this was far from over."This isn't over yet Uzumaki! Not by a long shot!" Kiba growled "DAMNIT!" he yelled as he punched a very thick tree_

Kurenai laughed as they walked, Kiba blushed and turned his head "It's not funny… The next time I see him I swear to God…"

"And you call yourself a ninja…"

"Whatever…" Kiba walked faster. Kurenai ran up too him again.

"OK OK, sorry…so sensitive…." Kiba didn't respond "So where we going anyway?"

"Yamanaka Flowers…" he replied

"Flowers? I'm confused I thought you didn't want to see her again?"

"How do you know they're for Hinata?'

"Who else would they be for?"

Kiba blushed "Look, I screwed up with last night, I'm still mad but I don't want it to go this far…it wasn't suppose to end like that"

Kurenai smiled, grabbing Kiba's shoulder she turned him around and kissed him on the check, you're a sweet person and acting like a real man for making up for your mistake…if there's any real advice I can give you, it's don't let your emotions control you. I have to go see Asuma, I'll talk to you later" And with that she disappeared.

After a few moments of pure shock Kiba regained himself and continued on his way to Ino's flower shop with a smile across his face "I guess being the nice guy once in a while has its perks" _ Maybe my lucks changing for once_. Walking into the shop Ino greeted him with a smirk.

"Hey Kiba, thanks for the party last night, it was…interesting"

"Yeh…something like that…so" he replied

"So…"

"Help me out here…I'm not good with this sort of thing" Kiba blushed

"Aw how cute, you know you're kind of cute when you blush" Kiba sighed "Alright alright, I know just the thing hold on." Ino ran past him and pulled out a lavender colored flower "She loves these, how many do you want?"

"How many do you think is good?"

"A dozen at least for last night"

"Sounds good then.." she walked back over and rang them up.

"I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to fix you're little mishap, you know fighting Naruto isn't going to solve anything, why do you want to fight him anyway? It's not like-"

"Shut up Ino…I don't want to talk about it"

Ino laughed "Ok ok, that comes to thirty dollars please"

"Thirty dollars! Oh man…" Kiba dug through his wallet and sighed "Crap…I only have 34 dollars…ugh, damn it, fate is against me…"

Ino giggled and smiled, Kiba didn't trust that smile or that giggle "Ok then, you owe me" she said

"Owe you? For what?"

"I'll spot you the rest of the money ONLY if you take me out on a date"

Kiba gave her a quizzical look "A date huh? What about Shikamaru?"

"What about him?"

"Well don't you two…you know, have a thing?"

Ino laughed "No, not like that…. don't get me wrong that thought has crossed my mind before…but he seems too hung up with that sand girl"

"Temari"

"Yeh, her…they aren't dating so I'll leave myself available but I'm not exclusive to him, I can still try and date others" Her gaze was making Kiba sweat.

"What about Sai"

"He's very charming and good looking but I don't think he's ready for a girl like me" she winked at Kiba.

" I don't know Ino…"

She sighed "I'll still give you the flowers but I'll leave the date offer on the table" wrapping the flowers she handed them to Kiba and smiled "Go get her kiddo"

Kiba smiled "Thanks a lot Ino" he said as he dashed out the door. Running as fast he could he was soon intercepted by Neji again at the compound doors.

"Neji, where's Hinata?"

"Why?"

"I want to apologize"

"Sorry but I –"

"Look dude this is important don't play around right now, I need fix this"

Neji sighed "You know Inuzuka maybe if you let people finish you'd get your answer. What I was going to say was I don't know where she is, she went out with Naruto earlier"

"Damn it, I have to find her"

"I'll go with you"

"No way"

"It's not your choice, besides I already told you I won't allow unnecessary fighting around Hinata so I'll go as the "peace keeper" if you will"

Kiba was confused _Why is he being so...nice?_ "Yea sure whatever, let's just go" Running off Neji and Kiba began their search. What would have taken others hours to find them, they found them in a matter of minutes. Stopping on a branch Neji grabbed Kiba's shoulder "Let's go…they're not here…"

"What? I can smell them Neji… they're over the hill there…what's your problem?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Lately you've been very helpful to me, I don't get it…"

"Look, Inuzuka…let's just say I understand…"

"So that guy with Ten Ten wasn't her cousin?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Right…" Kiba's body was beginning to panic "Neji…what are they doing over there…"

"You really want to know?"

"No but leaving won't help anything…I'm going over there…"

"Just…remember I warned you…"Neji turned face leaving Kiba to find out on his own. Kiba took a deep breath, even though Neji warned him he couldn't just turn around now and except things…he started down this path…he'll walk the entire thing. Moving slowly so that they would pick up his movements Kiba made his way over the hill, he wanted to see what they were up too…didn't he? Yes, he had too, he was tired of being in Limbo with Hinata it was going to be one way or the other. Seeing the site before him made Kiba drop to his knees…it was de je vu except…Naruto was running the show. With his hand tangled with hers Naruto stared deeply at Hinata while she sheepishly look toward the ground, slowly with his right hand he cupped Hinata's chin and brought his face closer to hers…until finally they were one. Kiba went numb…it was like a bomb went off inside of him…he didn't know what to do, he waited for a few moments…waiting to see if she pulled away, if she was going to run away and cry again or even slap him across the face for doing something so bold…but there was nothing…she sat there…_This was it…this is how it was suppose to be!..Why? WHY!? WHY HIM!? WHAT DIDN'T I DO?!... I…I don't know what to do…_Kiba began to cry silently…it was all he could do…

--

**So yeh this took way longer then expected, sorry. Till chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6…yeh

PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

--

**Chapter 6: The Train Wreck That Was Bound To Happen**

**2 Weeks till the End…**

_Without saying anything Kiba began to walk away as he placed an exploding tag around the _

_flowers that held his heart, he laughed throwing them into the air. He watched as it burst into a thousand pieces…turning around Kiba darted away. A million thoughts ran through his head, he could produce a single rational thought. Reaching his house he made his way straight to the bathroom, he turned his sink on and splashed cold water on his face. Kiba swallowed hard as his throat began to tighten up from holding back the tears. He hated crying undeserving tears for Hinata and he already cried once…a second time was just too much to him. He did it…he killed his chances with Hinata with his own hands…he felt sick, the world was crashing down on him and he didn't know how to handle it._

"_God damn it!" He yelled as he banged his hands against his sink "damn it…"he whispered as a few tears slid down his face. After a few moments he recomposed himself, he ran to his room and grabbed a few bottles of whatever alcohol he could grab, it was over… he screwed up the one thing that mattered in his life… nothing mattered anymore…_

Kiba awoke as he felt someone mess around with his arm. "Akamaru stop it, whatever you're doing is annoying the hell outta me…"

The voice laughed "Akamaru huh?"

Kiba shot up from his bed but only made it half way before his body gave out. "What the hell is wrong with my body?"

Sakura pushed his arm down "Would you sit still! Jeez, for a guy who lost a lot of blood you sure move a lot. I need a blood sample for the lab, Tsunades orders"

"Blood lost? What the hell?"

"You don't remember?"

He sort of remembered the past few weeks since he witnessed Naruto ad Hinata kissing but most of it was an alcoholic blur. Kiba could only put pieces together…"Not a thing…last thing I remember I was finishing off a small bottle of sake before practice…

"Is that all?" Sakura scoffed "You moron, you got hammered and went to training. Apparently during your "battle" with Shino you ran right into a 6 exploding tag trap…you're lucky you didn't get killed…"

"Yeh…I'm soooo lucky…" they sat in silence "What time is it and how long have I been out for?"

"4 days give or take…and it 9 am"

"Hmph" he rolled onto his back "Anyone visit me yet?"

"Nope"

"What!?"

"Tsunade only allowed your family to see you, something about punishing you…"

"Damnit…"

"I…look she told me not to tell you she was here but…Hinata's been here, everyday, watching over you" Kiba blushed furiously.

"What? Why would she do that…idiot"

Sakura punched him in the arm "Because she cares for you, you jerk"

"I told her not too…she has Naruto now…she doesn't need me anymore…"

"What is it about Naruto you don't like, is there even a reason?"

Kiba sighed "Hinata…for years she pined after him and all he did was ignore her. My point is no matter how much I showed I cared for her she looked elsewhere for love…what kind of friend is that?"

Sakura frowned as she looked out the window "She's not perfect you know…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She didn't mean to tug you around like that! And stop acting like you're the only one whose had their heart broken!..." they sat in silence again.

"I…I'm sorry Sakura…I don't have the right to be an asshole to you" Kiba slowly sat up "I messed up big time…all I wanted was her to love me, was that so wrong? Instead of being a friend and taking it slowly I became overwhelming and scared her off to right into Naruto's arms. So instead of being a friend and except it I became an asshole and drove her completely away, turned everyone against me, became an alcoholic and is left without a single clue how to fix this…and that's to say I can…"

Sakura reached in began to hug him; Kiba froze at first but then relaxed against her body.

"You dummy,… no one hates you, not even Naruto who almost fought you…Hinata will always be willing to forgive you she's not the type to hold grudges….and as for your drinking, well, we can work on that. Are you ready to turn it all around? Because if you're not it'll be meaningless to try while you harbor all these bad feelings…"

"Sakura…I want to so bad but…but" he began as a tear ran down his cheek "I can't….he took her innocence…that day"

Sakura jumped "Kiba! How do you know that!?"

"His scent…it was all over her…she came late to practice that day and I….I was going to try and say something to her…but when I picked up the scent I…I lost it. The tag trap…I knew about…I knew it was there…"

Sakura gasped "Y-you don't mean?"

"Yeh… I was a hammered and without a care in the world…I walked right into it…see, in my head that's not suicide…well it is but…it would look like an accident, you guys would forget about me and then Hinata would finally be happy with a burden like me gone…"

Sakura stood up a punch Kiba across the face sending him to the ground, Kiba stood up shakily as he spit up a little blood. Sakura clinched her teeth as she grabbed Kiba by the collar and slammed him into the wall "Who the hell do you think you are! Making stupid choices like that! At what point in her life did Hinata give you the ability to make choices for her?! Honestly! Do you really believe that was the best choice! Are you out of your mind you moron!"

Kiba stood there in shock, a tear slowly ran down Sakura's face."Sakura…" For a girl who barely knew him she cared an awful lot…

"What!" she retorted

"At what point did you assume it was alright to tell people what was right or wrong in their lives? Honestly? this might work with the others but not me…you wanna get your hands off your patient?"

"You're a disgrace to the Inuzuka name, and all ninja life at that!" Sakura yelled, Kiba growled in response.

"Sakura that will be quite enough" Tsunade slowly walked over and removed her tight grip from his collar. "It's okay dear, go help Shizune with Kiba's paper work"

"My what?"

Tsunade turned and smiled "After you recover you are to begin your alcohol rehabilitation program. It's usually a four month program, but with you I'm going to make an exception….six months for you, two for the alcohol, four for the attempted suicide"

"WHAT! That's insane, I refuse something so pathetic as rehab!"

Tsunade smiled "Its not your choice anymore" she handed him a piece of paper "Your mother signed the papers for it"

"Its my god damn life! I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!"

On their way out Tsunade turned around and tossed Kiba a medicine bottle "It's a pain killer, take one when you're hurting…it'll help"

Kiba scoffed, holding on to one pill he tossed the rest at his bed.

Leaving Kiba to himself Sakura and Tsunade left his room. _Damn it…who the hell do they think they are..._Kiba crawled back into bed and took a pill, all this fighting exhausted him. Hearing the sound of a door closing he rolled over and sat up. He shook his head, he felt dizzy, that pill really worked him over. He saw the one person he knew actually understood him.

"Hi…" Kiba mumbled

"Jesus you look terrible" Ino dug through a large brown bag she brought along, quickly she pulled out a flower "Here" she said smiling.

Kiba laughed "You own a flower shop and you gave me one flower….cheap ass"

"Hey at least I'm here to see you! Do you know what it took to get in here?" Ino yelled

"A lot…I'm on restriction or something"

"You saw Sakura then if you knew that"

Kiba snorted "Yeh…something like that…She also mentioned Hinata coming by for the past few days"

"I know, she's come to the shop every morning and bought you flowers, they're sitting right there" said Ino as pointed to flowers on the window sill.

"When…did…those…" Kiba felt stupid, how could he not have noticed?

"You never cease to amaze me Inuzuka…"

"Shut up…" Ino set the bag down and began to take care of Hinata's flowers. "What did she say about me Ino…honestly"

"Why do you assume I know?"

"Shikamaru told me…he overheard a conversation once" said Kiba

"When did you start hanging out with Shika?"

"Ino."

"Okay Okay, look she told me a few things."

"Liar"

"She told me everything! There, you happy!?" Ino yelled.

"What did she say?"

"Why do you care Kiba? I thought she didn't matter to you"

"You're not answering my question"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Fine." Kiba got out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that his mother must have dropped off and walked into the bathroom. Opening the door he sighed "You're still here?"

"What!? Why would I leave!? When did you even ask me to leave!?" Ino yelled

"Nevermind Ino, I'm gonna get some lunch" He began to walk when Ino clung herself to his arm.

"I'll join you!" she smiled, Kiba blushed.

Kiba rolled his eyes "Idiot…how do Shikamaru and Chouji put up with you?"

Ino squeezed his injured hand "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Kiba flinched "N-no, not at all" He smiled to mask the pain; turning around he grabbed the pill he took out from before and put it in his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Ino

"Pain killer, Tsunade gave it to me…" he replied

Grabbing lunch from the cafeteria, Ino and Kiba made their way to a grassy field. _This isn't my type of date…but it'll do_. Kiba froze…did he just say date? Kiba shook the thought from his head. It wasn't that he didn't want too, he'd love too, she was a strong, beautiful woman, who wouldn't want too? But they were too much alike and he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. "Can't go and ruin two friendships" he said to himself.

"Is there something wrong?" Ino asked

Kiba chuckled "Nope, everything's great"

She smiled at him, his heart fluttered. Hinata was the only one to make him feel this way, was it because she was no longer his entire life that he allowed his heart to search for others? Or was it just some attempt at finding someone who he can love in this time of need?

"She thought she loved you…" said Ino

Kiba choked on his food. "WHAT!"

"She thought she loved you…after you guys kissed she felt something for you, but those feelings collided with the ones she had for Naruto, and you know better than anyone that she loved him with all her heart. Not knowing what to do she panicked and told you it was a mistake, and that's when it all went to hell, see she didn't want to start something with you while still being hung up on Naruto so she tried to keep you at bay while she sorted her feeling out…"

Kiba sighed "And then I came along and threw all these emotions at her….crap...Why didn't she just tell me this? If I knew I stood some sort of chance I would have…wow, I made this whole thing worse than it should have been…"

"They're dating now you know…I was debating on even telling you this…"

"I'm not surprised, if I didn't them see kiss…or even smell the sex on her that day at training…"

"Sex? They haven't had sex yet…at least she hasn't told me anything like that"

Kiba went numb, had his senses failed him? No, of course not but then what?…And that's when it hit him….it was his mind, he thought what he wanted to think…he set himself up…he felt sick. "What have I done…" They finished their meals in silence.

"Kiba…I…" Ino started

"Come on…let's go back" said Kiba as he made his way back to the hospital. Ino nodded and followed him. Suddenly she bumped into Kiba as he stood still.

"Kiba?" Looking further ahead she saw what made Kiba freeze. "Hinata and Naruto are here to see you…"

"I don't wanna see them…"

"Well it's a little too late to dodge them, they already see you" said Ino as she waved back to Hinata "You can always run?"

"Not a chance…" Kiba breathed in deep, he wasn't sure what to do. There was nowhere to hide and running wasn't an option…_Crap, looks like there's no way around talking to them_…Kiba thought to himself. _I can't fix this…she doesn't need someone like me in her life…_ When they finally met up Ino ran out and hugged Hinata, Kiba and Naruto stared at each other for a few moments than looked away.

"Didn't think I'd see you here" said Kiba

"It's not like I wanted to, she made me"

"Pathetic…"Kiba muttered under his breathe

"What did you say?"Yelled Naruto

Kiba laughed while Hinata walked over to try and calm Naruto down. Ino came over and punch Kiba in the arm.

"Asshole, cut the crap" She mouthed so neither Hinata nor Naruto could hear her. Kiba smiled.

"Nope…" he mouthed back as began to walk away.

"K-kiba where are you going?" asked Hinata

Ignoring her completely Kiba took out a pill and swallowed it dryly."In"

Ino followed as she motioned Naruto and Hinata to follow, not knowing if they should they trailed behind him. Within a few steps of entering the hospital he could feel like effects of the pill hitting him. Like a punch to the face the pill began to wear down Kiba making him slow and disoriented.

"Kiba you alright?" asked Ino

"Yeh, I'm fine." Said Kiba and he made his way to his room. Stumbling into his room Kiba's feet gave out as he tripped over himself and began falling to the ground. Suddenly he stopped and he felt a pair of hands grasp his body and pull him up.

"N-naruto…"

"Nice catch Naruto, now Kiba what do you owe Naruto" said Ino

"Nothing" replied Kiba as he shook Naruto off of him.

"Kiba you could at least say thank you to him"

"Shut up Ino"

"Kiba what the hell is your problem?! What's your problem with me!? Is there even a reason!?" yelled Naruto

"Because I hate you damn it! I don't want your god damn help!...so screw you Naruto..."

"Kiba...I..." Naruto started

"Just leave..." Kiba replied

"K-Kiba...don't be like..." stuttered Hinata

"Like what Hinata!?" yelled Kiba

"Don't yell at her!"

"Why are you still here!? Get out! The both of you!" said Kiba as he threw the pitcher of water at the hospital wall. "I don't need you guys...I don't need any of you..."

The room went silent as Hinata and Naruto made their way out of his room, Ino, infuriated, walked up to Kiba and slapped him hard across the face.

"Naruto's right! What the hell is your problem!"

"Why are you still here?"

"What!?"

"I told you…I don't need any of you. Let's get things straight here Ino, the only reason you're here is because Shikamaru dropped you for Temari and you can't stand it, so you look to the next person to rub off on and sadly enough it's me. I don't need you Ino….leave"

"You stupid asshole" she said between sobs "It's nothing like that! I hate you so much!" Ino ran from his room. Kiba knew it wasn't like that at all, but he just couldn't stop himself from doing this, this was his final plan, his answer to everything. Since that day Ino and Hinata both stopped coming to see him and Sakura only came in when she had too and said nothing the entire time. For the next two weeks Kiba studied the guards positions, nurse shift hours, anything to help him and his escape…Finally the day came at 2 am, the nightly shift change. Opening his bedroom window he jumped from his 3rd floor window and made a dash for the final step….Mount Hokage…

--

Sorry that took so long, been busy and all, 7 will be posted soon.

1up


	7. Chapter 7

This is a short one (sorry)

Chapter 7: Silence…

**Day 1…**

--

_T__aken back by their rush__ Kiba__ took a step back...not knowing it was his final one. As if someone pushed the slow motion button Kiba watched as the world became an edge of a cliff and an open sky with screams to match...Kiba watched as his tears slowly floated above him._

_"I'm sorry everyone...I'__m so sorry" he choked out as he closed his eyes_

_And then the world went black..._

_KIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

-

Kiba shot up in a panic. His eyes scattered around the room while he felt his aching body, he didn't even notice the pain shooting throughout his limbs, he had to know if this was real…if he was truly alive. Panting heavily he fell back on the bed, he was alive…he was alive? But how? That fall should have killed him, Kiba knew he was tough…but he wasn't indestructible.

"So you're finally awake I see" Said Sakura walking into his room "How are you feeling?"

"…" Kiba didn't say anything

"Kiba? Can you answer me?" He remained silent "I see…" Sakura looked into Kiba's eyes, the shame, the sorrow, the shock of being alive, they said everything his mouth wouldn't, she sat at the end of the bed "It was Naruto you know, he saved you from falling" Kiba lifted his head and looked at Sakura, he didn't believe her… "After you fell he conjured a mass amount of shadow clones and made himself into a human rope, luckily he caught you about half way down the mountain, when he caught you, you were unconscious…he got all worked up, he thought you were already dead…." The room went silent "You've been out for 3 days now, and everyone's been here for hours, day in and day out…even Hinata and Ino, though I can't understand why, after what you said to them, to all of us." Kiba sat there silent and emotionless.

"…"

"If you're not going to talk to me how are we going to communicate?" Kiba said nothing "Body movements then?" Sakura sighed "You can talk, I know it…you were mumbling in your sleep, most if it was…" she paused "Never mind. Look, I won't push you to talk, it's not bad that you 

don't want too, Tsunade said this might happen from the shock or something" Kiba shrugged, Sakura rose from the bed "A few people are waiting in the waiting room, do you want me to send them in?" Kiba nodded no. "Should I tell them you're awake?" Kiba didn't respond "They aren't mad you know…they're your friends and they're human too…we all go through hard times Kiba…please learn to trust all of us…" Kiba waited a moment then nodded yes. "So you want me to tell them you're awake?" He nodded yes again. "I'll go give them the news, you can get some more rest if you want, lunch will be ready soon and if you're lucky I'll feed it to you" said Sakura as she smiled and walked out of his room.

Kiba shook his head as he rolled over back into bed, Kiba's emotions whirled inside of him…he betrayed them all and yet there were still here for him, he couldn't put his mind around the idea of it… Naruto, he was last person he would think to be the one to save him. No, Naruto was an idiot, but a good guy…even though Kiba would never admit it out loud. He owed Naruto a lot for risking his life to save his own…he felt disgusted with himself, finally he passed out. Days went by and still Kiba stayed silent, the only one he even semi communicated with was Sakura. Hearing someone crash through his door Kiba shot up in his bed, his eyes went wide at the person he saw standing before him.

"Yo, what's this crap they're telling me that you're up but doesn't wanna see anyone? Do you know how long it took me to travel here?" Kankuro relaxed into the guest chair "You gonna say something to me?"

"…" Kiba's mouth opened slightly…but nothing came out.

"Yeh they told me you weren't speaking." Kankuro became serious "So why'd you do it…why something so ridiculous as suicide! For Christ sake have a little pride in yourself man…" The room went quiet, Kankuro wanted answers and Kiba wasn't about to give them. "I would suggest we go get lunch but they have you under special watch now, we gotta rotate shifts watching you, making sure you pull another stupid stunt like that again…"

Sakura's words ran through Kiba's head "I'll go give them the news, you can get some more rest if you want, lunch is soon and if you're lucky I'll feed it to you" it was a cover up, she wasn't gonna tell him about the room arrest, probably not to upset me.

Kankuro stood up "Well, I have a message for the Hokage and Garaa wanted me to talk to Naruto, my shift isn't until later today anyhow, I'll see you later buddy…"

"Kankuro" said Kiba

"So he speaks…" Kankuro grinned

"…" the room went silent again

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Kiba shifted in his bed "What's there to say?"

Kankuro sighed "There's a lot to say. Like why you thought that was a good idea. You know it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be. I know what's running through that head of yours and I can tell you right now that you're wrong, you have good friends here, plus I'm still talkin' to you right?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Look I got to run; we'll have this talk later"

"Don't tell anyone I talked"

"We'll I won't, but I can't say she won't" Kankuro laughed

Kiba froze "Who?"

Slowly Sakura made her way into his room with his lunch, Kiba sighed. "God damn it…" he muttered.

"Kiba…you can trust me"

"…"

"Honestly, I promise."

Kiba sighed, _was she one to be trusted? _Kiba knew he had to start fresh with people, being like this wouldn't get him anywhere "I'm trusting you Haruno…"

Kankuro laughed "Good luck with that, I'm off" and with that Kankuro left.

"…"

"So, where should we begin?" Sakura asked "You could always start with Ino?"

Kiba sighed "No…"

"Come on Kiba…you have to talk to her eventually" Sakura said

"She hates me…"

"Yeh, she does. She trusted you Kiba, she held you on a high level in friendship and that's huge with her, you know that."

"Friend?"

"Why'd you do it? Why did you throw the Shikamaru situation back in her face? Why did you say any of that?"

"I wanted to hurt her… she wouldn't cry for me if she hated me…"

"That's bull crap and you know it."

"It's the truth."

"Fair enough, but what about Naruto and Hinata? The man who saved your life and the girl you loved more than anything, aren't they gonna just as hard to deal with as Ino?"

Kiba sighed, he almost forgot about them. She was right, he didn't have a choice with them, he HAD to say sorry to them…and thank Naruto… "Damnit…" he sighed "No"

Sakura sighed "You have to start talking to them sooner or later Kiba"

"Whatever…" Kiba took one of his pills and rolled over.

--

Sorry this took so long to be posted, ive been really busy but anyways thanks for reading and as always R and R please.

1up


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8, enjoy.

i couldn't get someone to read this so it's going to have some screw ups, sorry.

--

**Chapter 8: World's Away…**

Days went by and still Kiba remained silent only talking slightly to Sakura and Kankuro. Kiba rolled over and looked out the window, it was raining again, it seemed like it had been raining forever to him but to be honest he didn't mind, it suited him. He sighed as the cold stormy wind ran across his body. He wasn't one to come out and say sorry and hated nothing more than to admit his was wrong but this time he had no choice, his was up against the wall with this one and the was no escape. Hearing the door open and shut Kiba continued to keep his eyes closed. He didn't care who it was really, just someone different forced into the daily shifts, he felt like a small child.

"You feel like a big shot now?" the feminine voice said. Kiba's body froze._ No…why would she come here?…there's no way she would agree to this…_ A hard slap struck Kiba's face, Kiba sat there…silent, unmoving, eyes still closed…he couldn't look at her. Grabbing his shoulders Ino slammed Kiba against the window "Look at me Kiba" Kiba sat there silent as he slowly let his eye focus on her. He blushed, she was so beautiful even when she could kill you at any moment. Pushing harder on his shoulders, Ino crushed Kiba's lips with her own. This warm, sweet, passionate kiss was all to much for Kiba to handle, she giggled through her kisses as his lips stumbled to catch up. Pulling away she smiled ,Kiba ran his finger over his lips…_What the…what was that all about?_ "Kiba…I love you..." he closed his eyes again, trying to put together what just happened. "Kiba?…hey Kiba, wake up"

Kiba shook his head as he opened his eyes to see Sakura standing in front of him. _So it was a dream… _Kiba frowned, dreaming of kissing Ino was never happened before and for the first time his feelings were laid out in front of him. _So this is how I feel about her?… Jesus I screwed this up._ All this didn't sit right with him, he no longer had feelings for Hinata but only for Ino? Given this would make things a lot easier with the situation but where did these feelings come from? And how long did he have them for?... Kiba growled, nothing was making sense.

"Kiba you alright?"

"…"

"You called out her name." Kiba's eyes shot open. _SHIT!_ "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but you know it has been a while since you've woken up, Tsunade was talking about clearing you from the hospital and starting you on that rehab program. I've been putting in a good word for you, trying to lessen to time or even another option…but I don't know if its even phasing her. You could try and talk to her about it?"

Kiba laughed "Not a chance…" but this was no laughing matter, in all honesty Kiba forgot about the rehab time he was facing, time for him was running out.

"I see" Sakura froze "I got it! I'll be right back" she ran out of the room. Kiba sat there._ God what did she come up with now?_ Kiba shook the ideas from his head and took one of his pills and laid on his bed.

"Kiba wake up! Hey wake up I have great news!" Kiba sat up and slowly focused on Sakura.

"Alright already, what's got you all hyped up?"

"I talked to Tsunade and we came up with a alternate solution instead of you spending time in rehab"

Kiba smiled for that first time in a while "So what do I have to do?"

"Well you see…this is the part you aren't going to like."

Kiba sighed "What did you get me into?"

"Well…"

"Sakura, out with it"

"Yamanaka flowers…"

"…"

"You'll be working there along with a few other places doing odd jobs, I promise it won't be so bad, I mean, come on atleast its not rehab"

"…"

"Kiba come on say something"

"…"

Sakura sighed "If I tell you this, you have to promise me you'll never speak of this to her"

"…"

"Kiba."

"Yea yea…"

"Its was her idea. Ino came in while I was talking with Tsunade, my original idea was to have you work around the hospital but Tsunade didn't think it was enough. Ino offered to have you do some odd jobs at her families shop, it's going to be for as long as your rehab time so it's not 

forever. She misses you, she acts all tough and plays it off like you don't matter but I can tell…everytime I say your name her eyes change…you really hurt her…this is best time"

"Why…why should I?"

"Because she likes you, you moron!" Sakura screamed.

Kiba froze, _She…she likes me? Why? Why would she like someone like me? After all I've done to her…" _"Ok…I'll do it…for her"

Sakura smiled "Aww how cute"

"Shut up…" she laughed "So the flower shop, is that it?"

"It's going to be a mix between the flower shop, the hospital, your families animal hospital, Lee's dojo and so other things I'm sure. Like I said it's better than sitting in rehab."

"I guess…so when do I start?"

"3 days, and your first stop is the flower shop, 8 am sharp." Kiba sighed, 3 days was going to fly by and he was not looking forward to heading to Ino's first…but shit, if Ino really feels that way about me…I dunno…

"I'm going to go back to sleep…my head hurts" he rolled over and closed his eyes, he wanted this day to end.

--

I know this chapter is short but Ive been away for a while and wanted to get something out. Next one will be longer, promise, again thanks for reading and please comment if you get a chance.

1up


	9. Chapter 9

So here's chapter 9, like the others I couldn't get someone to read this before I posted so forgive my few( or many /) mistakes. And as always PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT.

**Disclaimer : I don't Naruo**

**There is a little more swearing in this chapter not to much but enough for emotion. If it's to much let me know.**

--

**Chapter 9 : Don't Ever Let Go… Don't Open Your Eyes…**

Three days rolled by as fast as Kiba predicted it would and yet he felt a little relieved, he was standing in front of Yamanaka Flowers instead of being cooped up in another hospital taking more meds, he considered himself lucky. Stretching out, he took a deep breathe and walked into the shop. _This should be fun.._.The doorbell rang as he stepped through quietly, he felt awkward, the last time he was here he bought the flowers for…and Ino wanted to…he shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, if kept brooding over the past he wasn't going to make any progress. Kiba took his coat off and tossed it on the counter.

"Welcome to Yamanaka…oh" Ino said walking out from the back room "Kiba it's you" _Well hi to you too…_

"Morning…" the room became silent. _Oh yeh…loads of fun…_ "Where should I uhh, put my coat?"

"Hangers in the back" she pointed behind her.

"Right" Kiba grabbed his coat and headed to the back room "Your parents around?"

"No. Why?"

"I dunno, I'm still a little embarrassed being out in the open…"

"Well that's you're problem, now isn't it?"

"Yeh. It is. Good call Ino." Kiba was pissed.

"Don't get at mad at me because you're a moron."

"Ino. If you were going to sit here and bust my balls, why did you let me work here?"

She stayed silent "Sakura practically begged me, said it would be a good chance for us to "talk" but I really don't have much to say to you"

"Oh what- fucking -ever Ino…." Kiba remind silent, this wasn't going anywhere "Look, I don't like this either but it's this or rotting away in rehab… I…I'm sorry, I just want you to know that, you don't have to accept it…but I want to prove to you that I'm sorry…that's why I'm here…I want to be here…no one is forcing me"



The room went silent. Kiba walked into the back room to grab his coat "Never mind…I'll just go". Before he could grab his coat Ino's hand was wrapped around his wrist.

"You asshole…who do you think you are!? Coming in here and acting like this are alright! Do you remember the last time you saw me? The last thing you said you me!? How can you come in here and say "I'm so sorry" "I'll prove it too you"...bastard"

"…"

"Well?!" a tear slowly trickled down her face.

Kiba remained silent, he felt the shame and sorrow run through him. She was right, about everything…How could expect this was gonna be good…he blindly led himself into a mine field.

"Say something damn it!" the tears began to slowly roll from her eyes; she squeezed tighter on his wrist.

"I…" What could he say? Apologies were all he had. "What do you want from me Ino… I told you I'm sorry…and to be honest it's all I really have…" And right then it felt like de ja vu, the feeling of the blood rushing to his cheeks, the short breathes, but how could breathe…when Ino's lips were crushing his. He didn't know what to do, instinct took over for the most part as he picked up Ino into his arms and explored her mouth with his tongue. Kiba couldn't concentrate, all he could think of was why? Why would kiss me? Why am I kissing her?. Slowly they pulled away, Ino rested her head into Kiba's chest, Kiba rested his chin on her head.

"You hurt me…so bad…I cried for weeks you know? I didn't think I'd get over it…over you"

Kiba didn't want to hear this but he had, he had to take this punishment from her…it was only fair. "Ino…Those words I said that day…I didn't mean any of them, I don't have an excuse for it but none are good enough to justify it anyway. I was serious when I said I wanted to prove to you I was sorry, and I still do, unless that counts for it?" Kiba smiled, Ino laughed.

"You dummy, I kissed you" she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll take that as a no then" they laughed as she pulled him to the counter.

"Ok, so here's how everything works, it's very simple" Ino gave Kiba the grand tour and introductions of the store. The day went by and thankfully only a few customers came in. For a lack of a better word Kiba was terrible at handling the flowers. Ino laughed as she finally couldn't take it and had him just work the register. Kiba smiled as he watched his beauty work her magic on the flowers. For the first time in a while he was happy, it was a shame he couldn't just work here everyday, but he'd make sure to at least talk to her whenever he could. He blushed furiously as Ino caught him staring at her, she smiled and went back to trimming the flowers. He couldn't help but smile, things were making a turn for the better and with Ino being the biggest obstacle the others should be easy…but all this didn't sit right with Kiba. This went to easy, Ino just jumped into his arms all over a sorry? What he said to her was harsh and he was sure it was going to take some more time than this but maybe she was getting back at him? Was 

she planning on hurting in someway? That would be cruel…well deserved but cruel none the less. He hated himself for thinking like this but his gut wasn't sitting right, he would continue whatever "this" was with Ino but with a grain of salt.

"Kiba you alright? You look sick." Ino pressed her palm against forehead and cheek, Kiba once again was blushing.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just lost in my thoughts is all"

"Ok well, we're closing in an hour, could you start sweeping for me?" she smiled.

"Yea of course" Kiba headed for the backroom.

"Listen, I asked Sakura about what happens to you when things are done, she said you were free to go as you please. So I was thinking…maybe we could get some dinner…or something?" she fidgeted. _Is she nervous? She's acting more like Hinata then her usual self._

"Umm, well I…"

She cut him off "Its ok, nevermind"

"Ino. I was going to say I'd love too…but I'm sort of broke at the moment…" Kiba felt embarrassed.

She laughed "Don't worry I got it covered" she leaned over the counter taking some money out of the register. "It'll be on my parents tonight"

"Ino your parents won't like it at all. I like it here, I don't want to cause any sort of problems my first day here."

She smiled "I'll just say I gave you an advance on your money, you did help out a lot today. Trust me it'll be fine." Kiba sighed, he wasn't winning this one. Besides a dinner with Ino could turn out to be fun, and he needed a little excitement in his life after these past few months.

"Ok Ino, I'm yours for the night" He smiled

She smiled back "My thoughts exactly" _There's the Ino I know…_

The dinner was typical, bowl or two of ramen and a few hours of talking, Kiba enjoyed every moment of it. Stopping infront of the flower shop Ino pulled Kiba in for a small kiss.

"I had a great time tonight, we should do it again sometime."

"Of course, its been a while since I've had fun"

"Oh! I just remembered I have something for you, stay here, I'll be right back." She walked into the shop. _Something for me? This should be good…_ Minutes passed and Ino hadn't returned, Kiba sighed he waited long enough for her. Quietly he opened the door and slowly made his was in, it was pitch black in 

the shop and if it wasn't for his nose he would of sworn she ran for it, Following the scent he made his way to the back room.

"I was wondering when you finally get the idea" Ino stood in the shadows.

"Yea…so…what was it you wanted"

Ino stepped out from the shadows and into the moon light. She smiled as she slowly removed her top.

"I want you" she curled her finger at him, beckoning him to come to her.

Kiba smiled as she took off his shirt "Fine by me"

--

Next chapter should be coming soon…I hope. As always please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long, but motivation is at a low right now, so I figured I'd get this short (and probably crappy) chapter up. As always no one could check this for me, so forgive me for the screw ups.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

--

**Chapter 10: Such A Beautiful Lie…**

Slowly Kiba sat up and stretched, he had a wild night and unfortunately he had to move on to the hospital where Sakura would fill him in on his new job. He smiled as he watched Ino sleep silently; she was as beautiful asleep as she was awake. The warm morning breeze blew it hitting their naked bodies, making Ino stir in her sleep. Slowly she sat up, holding a sheet to her bare chest.

"Morning Kiba" she gave him a quick kiss.

"Morning." He replied

"I wish you didn't have to leave this morning, I kinda wanted to spend a little more time together"

He sighed "Me too. We could spend some time later today? Though I don't really know what I'm doing today"

"Stop by the shop later and let me know" she pulled him in for another kiss "I gotta go open up"

"Yeh, I'm leaving too, I'll see you later" Kiba grabbed his shirt and walked out of Ino's room. Running as fast as he could he made his way to the hospital in no time. Sakura was there waiting with a stern look on her face.

"You're late."

"Yeah sorry…had a busy night" Kiba smiled.

"So how was working with Ino yesterday?"

"It went alright, we're...better now" he could feel himself begin to blush. "Anyway, where am I working today?"

She smiled "Oh? Is that so. Well today you'll be a normal ninja, you back on Team Kurenai for today." Kiba froze

"No…I can't go back to them"

"Them or her?"



"Both…" Kiba sat down on the nearest bench "Shino is my best friend and I haven't seen or heard from him in what feels like months. I don't know what Kurenai is going to say or do to me, and Hinata…" Kiba went quiet. _Why couldn't today be like yesterday…_

"Kiba I'm sorry, but you have to…its part of the deal, besides Kurenai requested this."

"Really?"

"Yes you moron, you're still part of their team, they still care"

Kiba sighed "I guess" he stood up and stretched "I'll be on my way then"

"Good luck…" She yelled as she watched him walk away.

Kiba kept a slow pace as he headed toward his teams meeting ground; his insides were churned with every step.

He sighed as he sat down on his usual bench to wait for the others. Kiba sniffed the air as a familiar scent came closer.

"Looks like I'm early again…"

"K-Kiba how are you? It's feels like forever since I've seen you last" she sat down next to him nervously.

"Doing better…"

"I s-see…how was the hospital?"

"It was a hospital, nothing really exciting with that"

Hinata hung her head "I'll leave you alone Kiba…" she began to walk away.

"You know when I first awoke in the hospital, some wonderful person left flowers for me everyday, I didn't deserve such a nice gesture after what I did… even now I can't figure out who or why…"

"M-maybe that person did it for you to show you how much you meant to them…and even after harsh words she still had the same feelings…"

Kiba smiled, she caught on quick. "Then what should I do for this person? I owe them some kind of thank you."

"I'm sure this person didn't do it for the thank you" she sat back down next to me.

"That's not good enough for me…" Kiba reached over and hugged Hinata. "I'm so sorry Hinata…I honestly don't want you to forgive me so I can remember this mistake for the rest of my life." She hugged him back.



"I- I already told you Kiba…I did it because I still care about you…but can you now except the fact I'm with Naruto and that I only love you as a brother and a best friend?"

Kiba smiled "I think I can do that" she smiled back "How is Naruto…I still owe him a thank you…and more"

She giggled "W-well lately he's been…" As Hinata told her story Kiba stared at her, seeing her like this reminded him of the old times where she would tell him all kinds of stories and things that happened during her day. He smiled on the inside but was frowning on the inside, he loved her, even after all that has happened and a few words couldn't break down the wall that years of love had built…but he had to try…for Hinata…Ino…and himself. Kiba nose began to react when he smelt the other two parts to his four person team.

"What do I say to them…" Kiba asked.

"J-just be honest like you were with me, they care about you just as much as I do, there's no need to pretend to be anyone but you." Replied Hinata.

_Easier said…_ "I dunno, Kurenai I can see not making a big deal of it considering she requested me for this, but Shino on the other hand."

"What about me?" Shino walked out from behind a near by tree.

_Damn he's quick…_ "Oh, well…you know"

"No. I don't"

_Yeh…He's pissed. _"Look, around mad at me?"

"You could say that."

Kiba sighed "Figured…you know I'm sorry Shino, I didn't mean to hurt you guys…"

Shino cut him off "Wrong. You getting drunk and attempting to jump off the mountain contradicts that statement. What exactly were you trying to prove?"

"I…" Kiba didn't know what to say.

"Well?"

"S-Shino, please leave Kiba alone…"

Kurenai put her hand on Shino's shoulder. "It's okay Shino." Kurenai looked at Kiba "Good to see you here with us, welcome back Kiba"

Kiba smirked "Yeh, good to be back. So what's today mission?"

"It's a very simple D – rank mission"



Kiba sighed "You can't be serious"

"Very, we're going to be extra hands at the Hospital today. They're short on people and could really use some help so I volunteered us. Any complaints?"

Kiba stayed quiet, this was a very simple task. "None"

Arriving at the Hospital Sakura and Shizune were there to greet them.

"Glad you guys came, we really needed the help." Sakura said as he winked at me.

"Kiba I'm glad to see you too, sorry I never stopped by before."Shizune said smiling.

Kiba laughed "It's alright I understand you were busy."

"Any way we split you guys up into two groups; Hinata and Shino will be with Shizune. Kiba and Miss. Kurenai you're with me." Said Sakura.

"Hinata, Shino, I'm counting on you two to do a good job." They nodded their heads in agreement and walked away with Shizune.

"He hates me…he truly hates me. I've known him my entire life and he's never once acted like this."

Sakura placed her hand on h is shoulder "Come on, we'll figure something out"

So there it is, I promise something better soon, as always read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT!** I haven't had one in a while and it would be nice to know what you all think.

--

**Chapter 11: Don't forget to breathe…**

"So you're not gonna say anything to me?" Shino continued to walk toward the dumpster "Come on Shino, I'm trying to apologize to you and you're pretty much spitting in my face." Said Kiba as he trailed behind Shino.

"Is that so?" replied Shino. Kiba growled as he tossed the bags in.

"Would you listen to me for a second?!" Kiba grabbed Shino's arm and spun him around. "What is it you want from me? 95 of what I've said to you since I got out is that I'm sorry and all you choose to do is make sarcastic comments or nothing at all…and it's killing me. Shino…" Kiba felt embarrassed, honestly he felt like a girl confessing her feelings to someone she loved, but he didn't care, he had to get his best friend back. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, I understand why you're mad and I get it, I'm an asshole for everything I've done to you, but can you at least have one decent conversation with me?"

Shino was silent, unmoving. Kiba couldn't see his eyes but he knew they were locked on him. He was out of his mind to think Shino would just be over this… how could ask for forgiveness from someone he lied to countless times…

"It's funny, you thinking you understand me Kiba. Why do you care about me? What am I really to you?" Shino said.

"You're my best friend"

"Best friend? In a matter of a few months you've lied to me countless times about your drinking problem, even with my warnings you continued to drown yourself in whiskey. You tried to kill yourself using MY trap. How do you think I felt after that? A trap like that you just carelessly walked into and damn near killed yourself. I felt sick to my stomach for days until you woke up. But I guess you "get" that. Then after all of it, you decided it was better to jump off Mount Hokage. Do you understand how helpless you made us feel? So get this into your head Kiba. You don't GET anything" Shino walked away leaving Kiba to himself.



Kiba clinched his fist in anger and sorrow "God Damn it…" he whispered to himself. Shino was right, about everything. He assumed he understood everyone, when really he knew nothing. Kiba swung his fist forward in anger, a loud thud could be heard followed by aloud scream.

Sakura laughed as she bandaged up Kiba's hand "You are ridiculous, you know that? And what would posses you to punch a dumpster?"

"Oh shut up…" Thinking about it made him angry. "Friggin Shino, I go and throw myself at his feet and said nothing but apologies and yet he still treats me like shit."

"Yeah, and what did you expect honestly? All of us have taken your actions in our own way and for Shino it must be harder, he is your best friend right? I could imagine how I would feel if Naruto or Ino were to do something like this" she shuddered from the thought.

"I guess…" Kiba sighed as his mind drifted to thoughts of Ino. "We almost done? I wanted to go see Ino for a little bit"

"Ino? Did you forget something at her shop?"

"What? No, I just want to see her. D-did she not tell you about us?"

"Kiba what are you talking about?"

Kiba began to blush "Oh, I figured she would have said something, but I guess not so maybe I shouldn't"

"No no no no" she put the bandages down and sat down next to Kiba "Tell me everything!"

"Like a kid on Christmas…" Kiba sighed "Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me you won't say anything, even Ino. Deal?"

She smiled "Of course"

"So, we uh kinda, sorta had sex…last night." Sakura sat there silently. Kiba became nervous. "Christ would you say something, you're starting to freak me out."

She began to laugh "She couldn't keep her hands off of you could she?"

Kiba blushed "Shut up…"Kiba stood up from the exam table. "We done yet? I wanna go see her.

Sakura smiled "Yeah, we're done here." Kiba began to walk out. "Oh right, I almost forgot to tell you, Naruto and Hinata are having a party, they told me to invite Ino and you."

Kiba was silent "Yeah, sounds great, it's about time I have a talk with Naruto and everyone else" Kiba ran out of the hospital hoping to make it to the flower shop before it closed.

Suddenly Shino appeared in front him.

"I've been searching for you" Shino said.

"Hey Shino, w-what's up?"

He paused for a second "You seem to be in a hurry, I'll leave" Shino began to walk away.

"No! Shit, dude wait up" he ran up to Shino "I'm glad you're talking to me again, really I am. Something crazy is going on right now that I have to take care of. Don't take this wrong way man, please" Kiba 

began to run off "I'll talk to you tomorrow!" He yelled. Even faster he made his way to Yamanaka Flowers. Reaching the doors too the shop, Kiba took a moment to catch his breathe. The doors opened up making Kiba jump, she came out smiling.

"Kiba, I'm glad you kept your promise" she blushed a little

He smiled "You kidding me? I've been looking forward to this all day."

She smiled back "That's sweet of you" she turned around and looked the door "So how was today?"

"Fine, I guess" Kiba flashed his hand in front of Ino "I've had better though"

Ino gasped "Oh my god Kiba, what happened?"

"I had a little talk with Shino; I got a little emotional at the end…again"

She laughed "I guess so…" they went silent.

"So, Naruto and Hinata are having a little party tomorrow. They invited us to come, figured I'd come tell you now"

"Really? Sounds like fun, besides you need to have a few talks with people"

"Yeah, I planned on it…"

"So…" Ino looked at Kiba "Wanna get some dinner?"

Kiba smiled "Of course" Ino began to walk, but Kiba grabbed her arm and spun her around, followed by a kiss on the lips.

"I know this may seem fast…but will you go out with me?"

Ino was silent for a moment, she smiled and kissed him again "I guess so" Kiba heart began to beat fast, he did it, he turned his life around from what seemed like an impossible problem. The next day Kiba and Ino made their way into Naruto's home, hand in hand. Kiba leaned in and kissed Ino on the cheek.

"I've got some business with Shino…I'll be back"

She squeezed his hand reassuringly "Good luck"

Leaving Ino, Kiba made his way over to Shino. "Hey man"

"Hey" responded Shino

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"Stop." Shino said "Let's not go over this again. I accept your apologies, but understand this Kiba. Don't betray me again, got it?"



Kiba smiled "Sure thing, to celebrate lets get a drink!... non alcoholic of course" Shino smiled a little. "Did you just smile?!" Kiba could feel his eyes on him again "Right, never mind, let's get that drink"

--

And there it is, half assed and in my opinion it was way over due. Sadly I lost interest and ended this terribly and believe me when I say I'm quite disappointed. But as always please review ( good or bad ). And please check out my other story(ies), I should be coming out with something new soon.

+1up


End file.
